Help
FAQs Wiki: Q: How can I report a problem? A: You can report a problem by using this link here. Q: How can I contact moderators? A: Q: Where can I make a suggestion? A: You can make a suggestion by using this link here. Q: How do I become a moderator? A: You can become a moderator by helping out in the community. This means being a trusted member in both the game, the Discord, and the Wiki. Game: Q: How can I get unbanned? A: Unfortunately, if you are banned, there is no way of becoming unbanned. Q: Why is my camera stuck in a blue/black/orange void? A: You are banned. Q: Why do I keep getting kicked from the game? A: You are banned. Q: Why do I keep getting error messages that ask me to either Leave or Reconnect? A: This issue is either caused by your internet or ROBLOX itself. Q: What is wrong with my item called "Wand"? A: It is a quest item. You return it to the person who gives you the quest. Q: Why do I keep exploding after I use the Black Eye Orb? A: The sinner you were hunting has died. I Want To Help Looking for ways to help? Here are some things you can do to get started! *Report grammatical errors. *Report any links that are in red. For example: Lorem Ipsum *Report anything that seems out of place. *Report assets that are not set to a link. For example: Clam (incorrect) vs Clam (correct) How To Create A Page So you are a trusted member and you want to begin editing and adding pages on your own? Here is how you can edit and create new pages. Creating A New Page: *Use second and third person only *Be sure to protect your pages *When you are linking an a word to another page, be sure that the suffix agrees with the page. For example: Clams (incorrect) vs Clams (correct) *Due to issues with the Wiki website, change the properties of tables in Source mode. *Do not create opinionated articles. For example: "This is the hardest boss in the game" (incorrect) vs "This boss has the most health and inflicts the largest amount of damage" (correct). *Avoid contractions like, "can't", "won't", "won't", and others, as they are not professional. *Do not create a page if you do not intend on finishing it. *Do not add an item to a list of items without fully listing its information. *Do not add a link to the same page that is being viewed. Editing: *When editing a page, ensure that you are following the template that similar pages are using. *Unless you are editing your own page immediately after creating it, always post a reason for editing it. If your page has been unedited for a large amount of time and you decide to come back to it and edit it again, be sure that you add a reason as to why you edited it. Issues With Pages Here are a few of the common issues with pages. *'Misplaced Images' - Misplacement of images can be fixed a few ways. First, check your spacing. If you have text running into the image, try adding space either before or after the image. If the image is too large, hover over it and click "modify". Then, change the number of px. If the image is on the opposite side of the page, click "modify", then change the alignment to what you would like. If the problem persists, check Source mode and make sure everything is being changed accordingly. *'Invalid Token' - Occasionally, when trying to upload images, an error will appear saying "Invalid Token." If this happens, simply publish what you have and reenter edit mode. If this problem persists, try clearing your browser cache. *'Image Not Deleting' - This issue seems to happen along side the error pertaining to an invalid token. If images will not delete, follow the same steps as you would for the invalid token error. *'Edits Not Saving' - If you are working in Visual mode and your changes will not save, try changing them in Source mode. *'Table Borders ' - If you have a table, but the borders are not appearing, check Source mode. If borders is set to 0, change it to 1. *'Table Width' - Another issue with tables is the width. This can be resolved by change the width in Source mode as well.